Kaleidoscope
by Eien-no-Ren
Summary: Sakura was sure the way to his heart lay inside the book in her hand. Thing is, not even in her wildest fantasies was she able to predict how right she was!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I mean any disrespect or copyright infringements. I am just a fan. If I owned Naruto it would be a hardcore yaoi series._

_Well, its me again, nyan! This time I present you with a weird idea going around in my head. I wanted to update TCBH... but my pendrive died and took away everything I had done so far...T.T  
I am currently trying to deliver chapter 8 by C-section, but its a no go... so I wrote something else instead... I hope you like... Reincarnation and meditation are two of my favorite things... um... so, yes, here is the first chapter..._

* * *

**The Awakening**

"This time, with this book, I will make him mine!" a dark cackling laughter burst from the pink-haired kunoichi as she gloated, hugging the book close to her body. She stood before a dusty row of books in the unused section of the academy library.

"This is the key! There is no way I can lose now! I will get to see how it works!" again madness lent her gaze a manic tint as she barely contained her laughter. Those stragglers unlucky enough to still around the library at such a late hour hurried home quickly, suddenly afraid of the menacing pink aura that surrounded the innocent looking female.

"Now, let's set the perfect raven trap!" she turned and left, ignoring the pitiful cries of the librarian who tried to get the distracted kunoichi to fill out the form before she took the book away.

* * *

Three days later 

Sasuke strolled with a bored air down Konoha's main street, when his hackles rose.

'Danger! Fan girls… of the cotton candy persuasion!' his shoulders tensed at the thought, preparing for the oncoming attack.

'Cotton Candy? Who is it this time? Haruno or Yamanaka?' his mind hurried to gather vital information before panic set in. His perturbed mind wailed in dismay but his face remained impassive. His Uchiha conditioning was too strong for him to break down like this. Closing his eyes, he allowed his senses to widen, detecting the chakra of many concealed individuals around him.

'A trap?' If possible, he paled. Cotton Candy Fan Girls were the bane of his existence; namely Ino and Sakura. This was not to say they were the only ones he had to guard against. There were the Golden Seductresses and Matronly Vixens who were constantly trying to 'mother' him into their beds; the Silent Admirers who usually filled up his mailbox until he'd been forced to remove it; the Perverted Assholes who ogled him unabashedly whenever he used a public bath house and his personal nightmare, the Sexy Tots.

'I refuse to go there.' He thought with a shudder, cursing softly under his breath. He was past the point of damning his parents' memory for passing down his strong, good-looking genes. It was Itachi the one he continuously blamed nowadays.

'Idiotic brother! I hope you cry out in pain when I finally get my hands around your neck!' he fumed. Thanks to his idiotic brother's murdering instincts there were no more Uchiha's left to ogle but him.

'We Uchihas are a rare commodity in Konoha and damned Itachi made himself scarce after exterminating the whole family. I hope his balls rot and fall, damn it!' his anger rose as his fans approached the coveted prize warily. Seeing as there was nobody else with his genetic material around Konoha, the female population turned themselves wholly into Uchiha, Sasuke watching.

'Idiots!' he thought scathingly as he disappeared from the obvious trap laid by some of the more daring elements of his fan club. It was getting so bad, he was thinking of accepting Kiba's offer for a 'reality show' whatever that meant.

'As long as they ditch the stupid name... Uchiha Princess, my ass!' he growled. Surely Kiba's idea had its merits. Maybe if his fans saw him crap, sleep and eat like the rest of them humans, they would leave him alone. Not likely.

Gesturing quickly, a well coordinated set of hand signs had him well on his way towards freedom. He had to escape or as his Uchiha pride would call it, he had to perform a 'spatial relocation' away from his fans… specially Ino and Sakura.

'Maybe now I will be able to complete my much needed stroll through Konoha before meeting with the blonde dobe at the training grounds.' He shuddered as he jumped lightly from the roof and into an empty alleyway. He smiled slightly as he started to walk again.

"Saaaasukeeee-kun!" a particularly sugary voice blared through his brain from his far right. The voice was so false; he could feel his tonsils cringing inside his throat.

'Then again, maybe not.' He thought with a long suffering sight. He straightened with an easy smile before feinting to the left and taking off at once. The hunt was officially on even if there wasn't an Uchiha open season. She ran close behind, almost shadowing his movements. He frowned.

'Why hadn't I realized she was getting better all this time?' he veered to the right, willing the constantly shifting landscape around him to confuse his pink pursuer. Sasuke's mind turned leisurely towards his practice today, safe in the knowledge she would never be able to catch up to him even if she had indeed gotten better.

'Pride… how foolish of you…' Sakura smiled, noticing his distracted air as trap after trap was carelessly activated and evaded. As predicted by her experience watching him fight, he turned right and stumbled directly into a new trap. He grinned and slid to a nearby tree limb to jump away and change his direction when she let the senbon fly.

A shower of senbon rained upon him and he evaded them with a well planned turn. Sakura smiled. 'Gotcha!' she exulted as a well placed senbon pierced the delicate skin under the Uchiha's nape. It was the only place she could aim that would surely stop him without killing him, leaving him conscious but unable to move.

Sasuke's limbs froze and he started to fall. It was only thanks to Sakura's reflexes that he didn't break his neck. She caught him mid-fall and guided his body towards a nearby spot under the shade of a tree. She helped him sit against the rough bark of a tree, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"I saved you, Sasuke-kun! Aren't you proud of me?" she asked all sweet-like making him grunt in response.

'I wouldn't have needed rescuing if she hadn't messed around with the senbon in the first place! Damn it!' he thought, struggling to get away from the scheming female.

"What do you want, Sakura-san? I was on my way to the training grounds, just now. Can't this wait?" he asked with apparent nonchalance, willing the pink menace to leave but knowing her irrational side would probably drive him nuts before the day was over.

"Sasuke-kun! You are so mean to me! Just now, I rescued you from a very painful fall… even your own demise! Aren't you happy to see how much I've improved after our mission to Mist? You are always thinking of the stupid beast… not me. And I have this wonderful gift for you! It's a pendant! Yes… I mean… do you want to see it?" she asked with an engaging pout that just served to drive fear into his heart.

'What now?' He rolled his eyes with a sigh of defeat. His body was well and truly stuck. As long as Sakura didn't remove the senbon from his back, he was at her mercy. Literally. He shivered inside his mind, wondering what she had in store for him. Fan girl obsessed plans usually ran along the lines of kissing and mauling his pale face and neck with spit while grabby hands roamed all over his body as it had happened many times in the past from early youth. He quivered with distaste, eyeing the shiny pendant with distrust.

He watched her take out a dog-eared book from her back pouch, take out a sharp-looking kunai and the pendant. She started to swing it from side to side while muttering something that sounded like a weird prayer. He repressed a groan.

"You are feeling very tired, Sasuke-chan. Your eyelids are growing incredibly heavy and grainy. Breath deeply, Sasuke… relax." She intoned with a breathy voice that he found distinctively grating. His eyes widened with disbelief as the import of her words finally impinged in his mind.

'She's trying to hypnotize me? Does she truly believe she can actually do that to me, an Uchiha possessing the rare Sharingan blood limit? What is she, nuts? Of all stupid ideas, this one takes the cake!' he thought with amazement. Incredibly her soothing words soon had him in a half-drowsy, half-alert state of semi-consciousness he blamed wholeheartedly on his boredom.

'She expects me to fall under her spell… yeah sure… damn I'm tired. I should have slept more these past few days instead of spending the night reading old scrolls.' He thought distractedly as he fought to ignore the voice that drilled incessantly against his brain.

"You are in a beautiful place, now Sasuke; your favorite place in the whole wide world. You are relaxed and protected. I will now read a couple of words and you will tell me what images they bring to your mind, Sasuke. I want you to relax and tell me exactly what you see. We start on the count of three. Sasuke, are you ready?" she asked breathlessly as the raven nodded softly. She had taken the senbon ages ago as his high degree of relaxation sank in. Elated, she fought her rising excitement. Finally, she would get a direct peek at her beloved's inner mind.

'Then, when I know how to attack I will make you mine!' she thought excitedly.

"Remember to tell me what comes into your mind as it flashes forth, Sasuke." She warned. Again, a nod.

"First word: Shoe." She whispered waiting for his answer. The raven frowned before answering. "Tell me now, no matter what it is." She insisted, coaxingly.

"Blood." He whispered and she flinched. 'Damn… those memories… Must continue.'  
"Kunai."

"Blood" she grimaced thinking,'No more weapons idiot!'

"Sky."

"Naruto" she frowned. 'Sky? Naruto? Oh, it must be his blue eyes.'

"Chapel"

"Blood" her eyes widened. 'So much blood, we should skip the words brother, death and revenge!'

"Apples."

"Dobe" she frowned. "Apples, Dobe? What's it about Naruto now?'

"Soldier"

"Blood" she sighed knowing she deserved that answer.

"Pants"

"Sex" her eyebrows rose up her ample forehead. Now that was interesting. Pants sex… should she start wearing pants?

"House"

"Death" 'Typical… idiot!'

"Baby"

"Sharigan" 'Oh… we are starting to talk, Uchiha… so you think babies are all about passing on the blood limit? Yes! Real progress!! Finally!'

"Food"

"Ramen" 'Again something fox-related? What's with him and Naruto?'

"Love"

"Fox" 'Huh?'

"Sakura"

"Pain in the Ass" 'See? We merit a two word answ- What? Pain in the Ass? What is that vocabulary for the famous genious nin? Impossible.' She wailed as her hopes were dashed to the floor.

"Ino"

"Obnoxious bother" 'Well, that was to be expected…'

"Friend"

"Naruto" 'I'm getting sick of hearing that name!!!'

"Orgasm"

"Orange Swirl" 'This is not right! Orange swirls for an orgasm? How wrong can that be! Gods!'

"Rival"

"Naruto" 'I could have answered that for you, you obsessed moron!' she groused.

"Mate"

"Kyuubi" 'It figures, you are a weird ass Avenger. Always looking for power…'

"Marriage"

"Oiroke no jutsu" 'No! No! NO! stop it with the Naruto obsession!'

"Mate?"

"Uzumaki" 'Impossible! Uchihas don't have gay genes in their blood! There has to be a mistake. Let's try once more… please! Sasu-chan! Please don't do this to me!!!'

"Lover?"

"Blonde Fox"

"No! No! No! Why are you like this, Sasuke? When did this feeling for Naruto start? You are not gay! You can't love him!" She yelled angrily as the dark-haired man started to tremble all of a sudden.

"Run… Run… and don't stop please… Hikaru… They are almost upon us! Run… yes… I will follow, my love. Take Mikoto-chan with you and live! Live for both of us. I will stand here and stop them while you escape. Come on, go!" He panted, urgency coloring his words.

Sakura gasped as she recognized the pained look crossing his onyx gaze. His was the face of a man saying goodbye to his family for the last time.

"Yes… I will love no other but you, koi. Now and forever you are mine and I am yours, understand? Now go, Hikaru." He paused a bit, before his body jerked painfully as if watching something excruciatingly painful.

"Foolish Hikaru, no! Stop! Oh, gods! Don't let her die! No! Hikaru! Where's Mikoto! NO! NO! You can't be dead! No! You promised to stay with me… you said we would raise Mikoto together! Who did this! Who?" his dark eyes searched with murdering intent through the afternoon shadows. "You will pay for this, you hear? I, Azuma Katsuaki, will make you pay for this! Die!…" his challenging scream pierced the midday gloom before his raw voice was cut off suddenly, making Sakura shudder as his head fell forward again and he was silent.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened? What?" she flinched as her dear Uchiha raised his head once more and stared right through her.

"Don't be afraid. I am his spiritual guide. I thank you for allowing his mind to open to me. He has to learn to forgive and forget. His past incarnations have all ended in grief because of his inability to see past his need for revenge. He has been given the opportunity to be reborn beside Hikaru, so they can both learn their lessons this time. His pride will be his downfall. There's only grief and pain in his way if he doesn't forgive." The deep bass of another used Sasuke's tenor voice. Sakura's eyes widened.

'Is he crazy?' she asked herself. The man before her was definitively not her Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? Who's Hikaru? Who's Katsuaki? Who's Mikoto? What are you talking about Sasuke." Her voice rose an octave as her nerves pushed her closer to hysteria.

"You must not fear. I am Azuma Katsuaki's or this Uchiha, Sasuke's spiritual guide, Kou. I guard him as he learns his lessons same as your guide guards over you. Hikaru was this man's wife in another incarnation and Mikoto was their child. Hikaru is who you call Naruto in his current incarnation."

"No! You lie! It's not true! Naruto is Naruto and Sasuke is Sasuke! I am Sakura and Sasuke loves only me! Not Naruto! This is Sasuke's idea of a twisted joke! NO! I will set it up so that he believes Hikaru to be me instead of that stupid fox! He is mine!!!" she screeched as the impassive man stared at her with deep eyes and a smile full of understanding.

"I see. Akira, you must also learn an important lesson in this incarnation. Learn the difference between love and infatuation, little one. Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind is protected from your tampering. Now, release him and go find Hikaru for him, ne?" He ordered, smiling engagingly before once more falling into silence. Sasuke's head lolled helplessly against his chest, like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

'How dare that so called guardian spirit intervene? I have a right to procure Sasuke for myself! He is mine even if he doesn't know!' Sakura's hands trembled with effort not to hit the vulnerable youth on the head with her book.

It was through a conscious effort that she was able to release his mind from her hypnotic suggestions. She knew it was no good to try and leave a post-hypnotic suggestion but it was worth a try. Most probably he would remember everything that had happened if not during his waking hours, he would in his dreams.

As soon as he realized what she had done or tried to do, he would be livid. Her only hope was downplaying the whole thing in his mind and hope for the best. She threw a blanket over his body like she'd planned but left him alone for Naruto to find. Her mind was compelled to do as the guide told her even if her jerky movements disclosed how close she was to losing it.

Sasuke didn't love her, that much was clear. She hadn't been able to change his mind thanks to the guide. Somehow she figured it was a no go from the beginning. Still, she had hoped. Tears slid down her cheeks as her heart broke again. Hardening her gaze, she squared her shoulders.

'Yes... its decided! If I can't have Sasuke, there's no way I will allow anybody else to have him. Not even if the guide tells me to!' She nodded, in her way to the training grounds. 'Sasuke is mine, incarnation or no incarnation. He just has to be taught new tricks. Simple!'

* * *

_So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want to see many other chapters? Do you want Sasuxnaru or some other pairing? This can go many ways... short, long, blondnblack, red and blond, you know... I'm open for suggestions, nyan._


End file.
